


Say Them, They'll Be Held Against You, So Say My Name

by Phantasia (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Jaspar Rave [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Phantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy kink Jaspar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Them, They'll Be Held Against You, So Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I threw a bag full of shames and bashfulness into the motherfucking Pacific ocean a long time ago, buddy.
> 
>  
> 
> "Just One Yesterday" - Fall Out Boy

_“Caspar.”_

Normally, Caspar isn’t… intimidated when his name is called in that particular tone.

“Yes, Joe?” He answers sweetly, encasing those two words with faux-innocence.

“You can’t just snog my neck in the middle of a video I taped that’s gonna be uploaded!”

_He’s so cute when he’s angry._

“Please elaborate,” Caspar just grins at his adorable boyfriend. “Your angry words are music to my ears.”

“I swear you had some sort of brain damage as a child,” Joe growls, exasperated, but envelopes Caspar into a hug nonetheless.

It’s the type of hug that isn’t supposed to be sexual, per se, but the thing about their Prank War is that it only turns them on afterwards.

 

“It’s hard to keep this supposedly platonic when I can feel your boner,” Joe giggles after a while, now crowded against a wall. “Ooh, I always fantasised about having you dominate me against a wall.”

“It’ll be uncomfortable for your back though, baby,” Caspar refutes, plucking Joe off of the ground and carrying him to his own room.

“LET ME DOWN!” Joe screeches—like a certain thing is in his certain _lower_ body part—a noise Caspar’s gotten used to. “I’M NOT A RAGDOLL.”

“You sure are tiny,” Caspar chuckles, obliging once they’re in Caspar’s all-too-well-known bed. “Now, where were we?”

“Not today, you dickhead,” Joe doesn’t need the verbal words to know what Joe is going at. “Never _ever_.”

“But I’m leaving soon!” Caspar pouts.

“Do you think I’m randomly going to start calling you _that_?” Joe actually shudders.

 _Come the fuck on_.

“But,”Caspar gives his best little girl pout to his boyfriend of exactly five months and nine days.

“We’re about to make love and you really want to discuss your wanna-try-kink?” Joe is frowning up at him now.

“Yes.”

Caspar can see the flickers of turmoil of emotions in Joe’s pretty blue eyes.

 

“Fine,” Joe growls after what seems like an eternity.

“That’s a good boy,” Caspar smirks, proceeding into ridding themselves of their clothes. “For daddy, yeah?”

“You’re a— _fuck_ ,” Joe stops mid-sentence by Caspar’s favourite method of shutting him up—belly kissing.

“Yes, baby?” Caspar looks up, blue meeting blue.

“Dick,” Joe mumbles out, obviously holding his moans in.

Caspar rolls his eyes.

Caspar really wants this night to be perfect for him, especially when he’s going to be away from their house for the next month. They tried Skype sex before but it’s not the same as actually having his cock inside Joe’s tight ass, or hearing Joe’s screams in person as the smaller lad rides him relentlessly.

Back to the current situation.

Joe’s beautiful face contorts from simple pleasures of having Caspar’s tongue against his skin, specifically at the base of his cock. It’s curving up, poking at Caspar’s nape, and that’s one of his _long_ list of turn-ons.

“Want daddy’s mouth on your gorgeous cock, baby?” Caspar asks with a wet kiss to the glistening tip. “Stay still so you know you deserve it?”

“For fuck’s sake, Cas— _daddy_ ,” Joe changes mid-sentence. _Good boy_. “Please.”

 

Caspar knows this is going in his favour. Maintaining their eye contact, Caspar continues to trail wet kisses alongside Joe’s shaft, catching every single facial expression his _baby boy_ is making. The thing is that with their history of sex life, they know each other’s buttons.

Translation: Caspar really is a dick and he knows how to please (hear: tease) his boyfriend.

 

Whoever said sex is taboo can be hung and quartered for all he cares. (Or was it porn?) Caspar breaks their eye contact to actually take in Joe’s cock, fully, and moans around the entirety. Deep-throating hurts like a bitch, but with experience, it’s tolerable. This is all about Joe and their last sex before he returns, so.

Caspar bobs his head slowly, in a rhythm he knows that Joe hates _usually_ , one finger circling Joe’s rim; Joe _mewls_. Keeping the pace, Caspar starts to trek his hand up Joe’s body, fingertips caressing every dips and contours of fit, _perfect_ body, until they’re rested atop Joe’s pert little nipple. They’re so hard, almost just as erect as Joe’s cock that’s in his mouth, which Caspar smirks at. Mindlessly, he plays with it, sucking extra hard on Joe, and maybe he swallowed around the tip as well. He’s _just saying_ that he’s garnering loud moans from Joe with his mouth (plus tongue) and fingers.

“Caspar,” Joe whines, “can you actually make me come before I explode?”

“Oh, I plan on making you squirm until you’re begging me to fuck your cunt, baby,” Caspar pulls out just long enough to say that. He dives straight back in, this time with more vigour. If Joe’s noises were moans before, they’re proper… whatever the correct term it is for a sound that is between a moan and a scream. Caspar knows for a fact that Joe never is the type to fuck his mouth, which is why he’s setting up a leisurely pace. One of the—copious—things he can’t ever stop loving about Joe is that he’s submissive, probably more than anyone he’ll ever meet. As per expected, Joe is too busy making sounds that are far too pornographic.

“Aw, baby, liking daddy’s mouth?” Caspar taunts him, flicking his tongue over and around the tip. “Wanna come?”

“Yes,” comes the reply in a hiss. “I mean, please.”

“You sound like you aren’t so–” Caspar pulls away completely, “–sure, baby boy.”

“Daddy please,” Joe has a weird glassy-vacant looking gaze in his eyes, and Caspar thinks that’s what he thinks it is. “I’m good for you, been good for you all day.”

“But you dare _criticise_ me for that little mishap,” Caspar clicks his tongue, shuffling until their hard-ons are locked in tight. “That was naughty, baby.”

“I was wrong,” Joe sounds a bit off now. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck my tight cunt,” Joe whimpers.

 _For a beginner role-player, he sure as hell got under quickly,_ Caspar nips at one of Joe’s soft spots under the jawline.

“Can you try to stay there, baby?” Caspar coos, trailing his lips towards the bottom edge of Joe’s plum lip. “For daddy? Daddy can make you feel so good.”

He knows his risks of either jolting Joe back to the reality or hurting him, but this is a perfect opportunity to go dry. Dry sex isn’t Caspar’s thing, but carpe noctem, right?

“Still there, baby?” Caspar repeats, kissing at the bottom of Joe’s neck. “Baby?”

“Yes…” Joe mewls, still distant.

“Good,” Caspar flutters a trail of butterfly kisses down to Joe’s collarbone again. “You trust me, right?”

A nod.

 

With that reassurance, Caspar dips his head down to flick his tongue over Joe’s quivering hole. Tentatively, he flattens his tongue against the rim before venturing in—another loud mewl.

“Please daddy…”

Sighing, Caspar grabs the lube and slicks himself up.

“Trust me baby, okay?”

Joe’s eyes shimmer as Caspar bottoms out. He prefers longer foreplay, usually, but it’s all about Joe’s pleasure tonight.

“You can come back now, baby,” Caspar whispers against Joe’s lips, his hips stilling, not wanting to hurt Joe more than necessary. Joe blinks slowly, then hides his face in the pillows. “You were good for me, okay, baby?”

“That was embarrassing,” Joe mutters into the cushions.

“No, that was fine,” Caspar gives Joe one final lick, shuffling around until their face-to-face, chest-to-chest, _heart-to-heart_. “Wanna ride my dick now, baby?”

“I swear this is abuse of power,” Joe growls, obliging to his words nonetheless. There’s a flicker of hope and angst before he lowers himself on Caspar’s erection.

 

-

 

 _That was too fun to be embarrassing,_ Joe scrunches his nose up, burying his face into Caspar’s shoulder. _But we were made for each other_.

“Take your time,” Caspar whispers into his left ear, nipping at the sensitive tip. “So pliant.”

“Hush,” his retort is instantaneous.

No one’s rushing anything, the only sounds being their grunts every now and then, and the love they share is tangible.

“I love you.”

Blue meets blue when they come together.

“Forever?”

“Forever,”Caspar kisses and nuzzles into Joe’s shoulder, their conjoint release drying on their skin, a wide smile spreading across their visages.

 

 _It’s gonna be one hella surprise for our friends when Caspar arrives there_.


End file.
